Hello World! Hello Philippines!
by chiharu14
Summary: What happens when a new-comer arrives? Might contain Yaoi, and other fluffy stuff. Philippines OC!
1. Philippines

NOTE: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Hikedaz, I only own the Philippines in this story.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

It was a day just like any normal day, **IF** you can describe a normal day with one big table and people with countries for names sitting around talking to each other, and doing other stuff.

Yep, it was another world meeting, but this time, something a little bit more different than the last one (the global warming thing was like, ages ago). And, to make things more interesting, Antonio, being the usual cheerful Spain we all know and love, was the one who surprisingly called everyone in.

Why are they still chatting? The meeting hasn't started yet, obviously. There was still one more country (unbelievably) missing, and they're patience strived to last longer with him not being there.

Of course, patience doesn't always lasts as long as you want…

"Excuse me, everyone…". And after 2 miliseconds, many pairs of eyes were starting at Spain.

"Since this meeting faces a huge possibility of ending when it hasn't even begun yet, I think it is best if we start now". Of course, said statement was more likely a question, which was nodded by each country in approval.

"This may take either a short or long while depending on how thing's will go, so, of course, I'll cut to the chase". Antonio cleared his throat, and put on a mysteriously happy face. "Everyone, I would like all of you to meet someone who, apparently, might be of great help to us when we never generally thought about her during most of our time."

"A "**her?**"" everybody asked in their thoughts.

Seeing as he got everyone in the right mood, Antonio looked at the door from which the waiting room was in, and said in a very non-skeptical way: "Okay, you can come in now."

The door opened...(and you might not believe it, but Italy shut up for once)

...and there stood the most elegantly _messy_ woman you've ever saw.

Her shiny black hair was tied together in an almost loose ponytail, with half of her face slightly covered by the stranded strands of her hair, and with a white handkerchief as a headband tied above it. Her skin was a normal brown, but abnormal as well since her skin seemed to change color with the sunlight (as if it depended on it). Her clothes were strangely beautiful indeed. It looked like it was a french dress with more angles (especially at the parts of the shoulders), and less design in it, but the light sunflower yellow silk it had made it all too beautiful to forget that matter. And her eyes...it feels as if you've never seen more light in black eyes before in your life, but the best part was...

"H-hello" she greeted with a smile.

...the way she was moving. How it looks like she stubbornly tries to know every step she will take before she does it, and that made her look so cute enough to gain a slight blush from all the countries. Smiling with anticipation, Spain cleared his throat to get everyone's dying attention from the mysterious girl to him.

"Ciao~" said Italy in his normal flirty way.

"As you can all see, this is Corazon, better known as-"and the doors suddenly opened wide.

"**THE HERO IS FINALLY HERE!!! XD" **

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

i know, i know, that must've sounded boring, especially since it's probably the shortest chapter to ever exist in the history of shortest chapters ever.

If you wanna review, then just click that little rectangle button over there that says :"Review this Story/Chapter"

If you don't, then why are you still reading this? Just joking.

Anyways, can anyone guess where i got Philippines' name from??? Whoever guesses right will get a cookie! O3O


	2. America Part 1 redone

Ok, so this is one heck of an epic writer's block.

Sorry to everyone who liked it. School started again, and internet problems..and…yeh..

Well thanks also for your comments, especially to a certain someone there who criticized perfectly =u=b

This chapter has been redone for the better. Thank you for the appreciation.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

…

…..

…..

There they were…staring at each other like they've seen a ghost…

One moment he was all loud, shouting: **THE HERO IS FINALLY HERE! XD**, and then the next...he just suddenly spaced out, probably forgetting that his fist was still up in the air, and stared at her with wide eyes.

And when you looked at the mysterious new girl, who was just being introduced a few seconds of proposition ago, she had the same look glued to her face. They just stared at them as if they thought that one of them was going to run away from the other or something, but soon relieved as the idiot-looking one put down his fist…and got surprised by the first word that came out from the blue-eyed git's mouth.

"C-…Cory?"

"A-Al?"

"Ah yes, you finally came!" said Spain who apparently broke the silence. "If it's alright America, I'd like you to sit with the others for something I need to say, and-"

"Oh don't worry…I will…"said America with a mysterious smile on his face.

With America sitting down at the middle of the Allied Forces(who apparently were already starring at him) with his elbow on the table and his face resting on his palm, Spain continued.

"Well, as you all already know"smiled Spain "This is Corazon. She's here to help us with some of our problems. Corazon?"

"Ah! O-opo kuya Antonio!"said Corazon with a small blush on her face. "Um, well, hello everyone…"

Of course, said "everyone" were already paying too much attention to her face (which apparently looked so cute) EXCEPT for one country.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Ah! O-opo kuya Antonio!"

Japan's eyes widened with said statement, and of course, someone noticed.

"Ve~…are you alright Japan?"said Italy

"Uh, y-yes, I'm fine."said Japan with a smile…

…But all was not fine…

Just one moment ago, he saw that girl being introduced by Spain, thinking she was just some ordinary human like all others are, but now, everything was different.

He knew that accent and he knew those words, of course…how could he forget it?...

"_Kuya Kiku! Kuya Kiku! Look at this!"said little Corazon showing him a pearl she had found on the seashore. "Isn't it pretty "_

"_Yes, indeed it is."smiled Japan as he sat down on the sand beside her. "I could put a string in it so it'll be a necklace, would you like that!"_

"_Ah! OPO! OPO! I'd really like that kuya Kiku!"she giggled._

…

…he remembered all too well…

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Sooo, um, my main purpose here po, is, in favor of kuya Anto-I mean, kuya **Spain**, is to **help** all of you with **some** of your problems, which involve all of your **VERY **progressive products po and other stuff, **which **if accepted, will be more popularized in exchange for a **VERY **small favor from me…(note: she said all of that very fast)"

"I don't think I understand madam.. " said England(yeh, England :D)

"W-Well, what I meant to say was-"

"-**WHAT SHE MEANT TO SAY WAS…"**

And all eyes went to America.

"What she meant to say was, is that she wants to **SPONSOR **our products, so that a lot more people will like them, and therefore, increasing our chances of popularization and other stuff…right Cory? Ooor should I say, **Philippines**? " explained America finishing with a smile.

…

And all faces slowly turned to said country…

"…*smirk* One, Philippines please, and two, do me a favor and don't sound like you know everything about me, alright Al?"

…

(Cue the jawdrops XD)

"D-…do you know each other? " asked England

"Hmmm, what do you think?" smirked America who never took his eyes from Philippines' face.

**He stood up and slowly walked nearer to her.**

"Now why should I **not** sound like I know everything about you when I already do? "he walked nearer

"I dunno, because it makes you sound like a stalker? "she crossed her arms.

Of course, some of the countries had started to giggle.

"Well don't you think that you need to show some more respect, to someone who's one of the **FIRST** countries who had **ALREADY** accepted that request? " he stood in front of her.

"O/O um, well, I never really asked for your help did I? *"

"Apparently, YOU DID ."

…

"no way…"France whispered to himself "America got himself a-"

"SHHH!"shushed the rest.

"Well apparently, I don't regret helping you though, after all, MCDONALD'S DID GET MORE POPULAR THANKS TO YOU! "

"…are you just saying that because you want to mock me?"

"hehe, heroes like me don't mock. "

"…**show-off**"

"**stubborn **"

And they both giggled…

"you haven't changed one bit at all, you know that?"said America.

And referred country had blushed. "You too apparently. "

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Thanks to all the pipz who reviewed! :3

xxbochixx

Sweet Fragrance

openedlocket

Ichi Hime-Sama

michiyorain

ObsessedChocoholic

Syous99

lawl~

CoCoPanda

FadedImitation

giRlDrEaMiNg

hrvstrndduelr

rultas.


	3. APOLOGIES

Dear Lord, it's been HOW many years since I last saw this story? O.O

Hahaha, first things first, I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you out there who took the time and effort to read this fanfic (especially to my fellow Filipinos there XD). It just makes me so happy knowing that eventhough I've completely (well, maybe XD) forgotten of the existence of this story, people still find it AND enjoy it. Seeing the many reviews and all was just..so ENTOXICATING (XD), I really don't know what to say. Thank you SOOOOOO much for reading this story.

But you see, I have to announce that this story is OFFICIALLY DONE, and will have NO continuation whatsoever. Of course, as I think most of you would guess, it's because things have been QUITE busy here. You see, around the time when I had started this story, life was so much easier...in other words, it was around High School (haha), and basically, things have been taken up to a whole new level that, I don't think I can afford the time to continue this story again. I'm currently a Second Year College Student now, and I assure you, some things don't sound as easy as they were before when you're in this level.

So, I'm so sorry for all of you guys who liked this story. IF, of course, I'd be able to cook up another America X Philippines fic, I'll upload it as soon as I can (although I can't say for sure now, since I realize how bad I am at writing stories in the first place OTL).

Sincerest apologies,  
chiharu14 


End file.
